1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing device for dispensing one component or multi-component masses contained in vessels having at least one piston rod and at least one forward feed mechanism which has at least a first clamping lever and at least a second clamping lever, each of which is arranged on the piston rod so as to be axially displaceable and swivelable in longitudinal direction of the dispensing device. At least two spring elements are provided which act upon the clamping levers, and the at least one first clamping lever can be actuated by forward feed means of a driving mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dispensing device of the type mentioned above for dispensing one-component or multi-component masses contained in vessels, e.g., foil bags or cartridges, is known from DE 198 50 495 A1, for example. This dispensing device has two piston rods on which first clamping levers for advancing the piston rods and second clamping levers for locking the piston rod are arranged. In dispensing devices, clamping levers of this kind are also called clamping pieces. A driving mechanism that includes a motor, is actuated by an actuation switch, and an eccentric cam, which serves as a forward feed device for the first clamping levers, rotates. The outer contour of the eccentric cam cooperates with the first clamping levers. As a result of the rotation of the eccentric cam, the first clamping levers are swiveled in longitudinal direction of the dispensing device, thereby pushing the piston rods forward. The second clamping levers form retaining clamping pieces and prevent a movement of the piston rods in a direction opposite the dispensing direction during the dispensing process. The clamping levers can be disengaged from the piston rod by means of an unlocking lever so that the piston rods can be moved into an initial position in which, for example, a new vessel can be placed in the dispensing device.
In contrast to dispensing devices having a lever mechanism acting on the first clamping levers as forward feed means, a contemporary dispensing device ensures a substantially improved dispensing of a constant amount of the mass to be dispensed every time the actuating switch is actuated.
One-component masses or multi-component masses are costly so that when using masses of this kind in chemically anchored dowels, for instance, an exact metering over the entire dispensing path of the dispensing device is desirable.